When She's Gone
by DisneyJelsa
Summary: Jack always had the perfect life, the perfect friends, the perfect girl but a traumatic experience from when he was younger always haunted him, one day when everything from that day comes flooding into Jack's head, there is only one who can help, but one day what happens when she's gone. JackxElsa RapunzelxFlynn MeridaxHiccup AnnaxKristoff and more
1. Jack and Elsa

My name is Jack Frost, you could say I have the perfect life, well I do but, when I was younger something happened to me, something that I never could forget, so here is my story.

 **Jack's POV**

"JACK! WAKE UP NOW OTHERWISE YOUR GOING TO BE LATE" I groaned and screamed "NO" back, let's just say that didn't go well "MISTER IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP THIS INSTANT" she went on, "YOUR GOING TO BE LATE" she toke a small breath "again"

I finally gave in and got up my hair as white as snow was a knotted mess, I had I had a white shirt on with long blue pyjama pants, my mother was all ready with her straight brown hair in a bun with black blazer, white shirt and long grey work pants that flared at the bottom she also had her favourite black heels on, she wears them to work every day, I always wondered why but I was too scared to ask.

I had some toast and water and went upstairs to grab my luggage, I was going back to boarding school, I got dressed and carried my stuff to the car, **(pretend jack is in his normal** **clothes from ROTG)** It was a half hour drive, I got out of the car and my mother kissed my forehead "I'm going to miss you Jack" I'm going to miss you too, she went back into the car and drove away, no one was here except one girl.


	2. The Girl

**Sorry for the long update I've been very busy with testing for school, but I passed the test so yay for me, now lets get on with the story.**

 **Jack's POV**

My mother was about an hour early as usual and I'm usually the only person there, but except for one girl, she had platinum blond hair in a side braid, she was wearing a light grey tee with light was skinny jeans and white converse, wow she was beautiful.

 **Elsa's POV**

My father was a successful business man that owned Winters Incorporated, I live with my older brother Hans and my little sister Anna, our mother died when we were little, I don't talk about it.

Anna had stayed at her friend Punzie's house and they would arrive together I would stay with my best friend Merida but our fathers have a rivalry but they are like my second family; Merida's mother is like a mother I never had.

 **Jack's POV**

I didn't talk to the girl, even though I'm about the most popular guy in school but I still couldn't talk to her, ugh I need to stop staring at her like a dork and besides I have a girlfriend I can't let Tooth down.

 **1 HOUR LATER**


	3. About The Characters

**Hi I just wanted to say some information about the story that hasn't been in the story yet and also my life basically.**

I want to make the chapters longer but I feel like you won't read all of it and miss out on important info, so do you want longer chapters? Also I try to update my story as much as possible but school work is really hard at the moment (tests and exams) I also have 2 other story ideas but no hints yet.

Now here is a list of characters I want to add

Jasmine and Aladdin

Vanessa (little mermaid)  
Disney princesses in general

ROTG characters

And some oc's (I will make a chapter for them explaining them)

Also here is some more information on the main characters

Elsa Winters Lindstrum (I changed their last name now Winters is her middle name)  
hobbies: figure skating, dancing, gymnastics, volleyball and singing

Best friend(s) : Merida and Jasmine

Her relationship with her cousin Rapunzel hasn't always been the best, very smart and doesn't fall for Jack's flirting

Jack Overland Frost

Hobbies: ice hockey, sport, and partying

Only dates girls for their looks, has a crush on Elsa and is awkward around her

Rapunzel Marigold Gothel (because a marigold is like a golden flower)

Hobbies: playing guitar, signing, painting, dancing and reading

Is a bit of a bookworm but doesn't want anybody knowing because it might ruin her popularity status, is jealous of Jack and Elsa.

Eugene Flynn Fitzherbert

Hobbies: playing the drums, soccer and just working out in general

 **So that's all I could be bothered to do, and I'm at after school care and these little kids are trying to kick the ball at my computer, I gave them the death stare and took their ball and threw it away, I know I'm horrible but they are like 11 years old so they should be mature but doubt they actually are.**


End file.
